Secret's Uncovered book 1 Lia Tilton's Adventure
by Nitelove
Summary: A girl has no memory of her horrible past and is now in the middle of a new adventure that has been started by the one she works for. Will she turn good or fall into evil? Follow Lia through her adventures in the Pendragon books no Merchant of Death srry


_**Secrets Uncovered **_

A Pendragon Fan Fiction

From book 2 "The Lost City of Faar"

Beginning Of Lia Tilton's Adventure with Pendragon and the Travelers 

"Hobey mate, you sure hit your head hard didn't ya?" I heard a boy say

"W-what?" I asked

"Hobey Pendragon, where did you find her?" He asked a different boy

"Uh. . . Uncle?" the boy named Pendragon said

"Well um . . . we found her!" an older guy said a little confused himself

My eyes were still closed when I heard this conversation.

"Press do you even know her?" the first boy said

"Uh not exactly," the older guy said

"And you took her through the flume!" The second boy said angrily

I cracked open an eye and looked up to see an Asian looking boy an inch away from my face. I blushed a bit and looked down.

"She has the same eyes as 'him'!" the Asian said, "Hobey who is she?" he asked

I opened my other eye and looked around. The Asian backed off and looked at me with his almond shaped eyes.

"Um, hi! I'm Lia," I said while getting up

They all stared at me like I was an alien or something.

"Spader do you think she is 'his' daughter?" Pendragon asked

"Vo, Bobby! Go back to the house, I will talk with her!" the older man said

The two boys went away and the older guy helped me up. I stood in front of him very confused. I felt something cling to my body, it was my clothes. I saw I was wearing a tight water suit that hugged my curves. I looked very confusedly at him. He just looked at me as though finding a name to a picture.

"Who are you?" I asked a little intimidated

"I am Press Tilton, the Asian boy you saw was Vo Spader and the other boy, was Bobby Pendragon my nephew!" he said with a smile

"I see. . ." I said still a little confused

"So you're Lia," he said with a confused look

"Yes I am Lia, the housekeeper of the Ravencroft family!" I said

"I cannot believe he would do this to you, a mere child!" he said while shaking his head

"Who might you be speaking of?" I asked

"Your master, Saint Dane!" Press said

I looked at him with my intense blue eyes and thought back to my master; he had black hair that fell to his shoulders and the same intense eyes as I.

"My master is a great man in his own eyes," I said softly, "If you don't mind me asking but what did he do that you cannot believe?" I asked

"You will find out soon enough!" he said with a smile

We walked to a house on the edge of some fields and went inside and on the couch were the two boys, Bobby and Vo. I sat down on the floor like I always did when I was inside a house.

"There's room on the couch for one more!" Bobby said with a smile

"I couldn't, I'm not allowed!" I said in haste

"What do you mean?" Vo asked, "This is my house and I say you can sit anywhere you wish," Spader said with a very charming smile

I slowly got up and sat beside the boys. The cushions were comfy and delicate to my standard. Vo and Bobby looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

"Why weren't you allowed to sit on any furniture?" Press asked

"Master Ravencroft would not allow his perfect furniture to be ruined by my unholy stench!" I said

They all looked at me unbelievingly.

"It is true, I do not lie!" I said

I slowly got up, "It is about time to eat, I shall make you all supper," I said while starting to walk to what seemed to be a kitchen

"Wow wow wow, hold it there mate!" Vo said, "No one cooks in my house except for me!" he said

"I am sorry I had no idea!" I said while falling to my knees and bowed in respect

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I am sorry! I had no idea, please don't punish me!" I sobbed

"What?" Vo said, "Why would I punish you?" he asked while helping me to my feet

I stood in front of him eye level, which was never allowed in the Ravencroft household.

"Ravencroft . . . isn't that 'his' last name?" Bobby asked

"If you mean Master Saint Dane, then yes!" I said, "Why do you ask?" I asked

"How do you know 'him'?" Vo asked

"He is the head master of the Ravencroft household!" I answered "How might you know him?" I asked shifting my weight to my other foot

"We will get this all figured out later, she just got here!" Press said

"If you excuse me, I will bid myself to bed!" I said

I walked to a one of three cots in the other room, slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~~~Dream~~~~~

I was standing in front Master Dane, he was looking at me with his icy eyes from afar; I was about 4 at the time. A woman had a hand on my shoulder while standing behind me. Each time I tried to look up at her I would be blinded and could not see her face! But I could see Master Dane's eyes perfectly.

"Saint Dane, please! I need you to take care of her!" The woman said while sobbing

I couldn't speak I felt like I was paralyzed, all I could do was watch and listen. Then I began to feel a pain in my head I couldn't help but scream and clutch my head in pain. The pictures began to go blur but I saw Master Dane kill the woman. He killed her, who was she?

I then felt hands clasp my face while I heard voices.

"Lia come back to us, come back!" called a voice

~~~~~End of dream~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see Press hovering over me with wide terrified eyes. I saw the other two staring at me. I felt hot tears run down my face as Press held me close. I wept for a few minutes then wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. I looked up at all them; they were still staring at me.

"What happened?" Press asked

"I don't know!" I said, "Maybe I got some of my memory back!?" I said

The Vo just laughed at me, "Ha-ha no seriously!" he said

"I am serious . . . note . . . serious . . . face!" I said looking at him

He looked at me a little scared and smiled, "So getting your memory back is a good thing, right!" he said

"In some ways yes in others no!" I said with a frown

"Oh"

Press and Bobby looked at us, and then Vo wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt a blush go across my face. He then smiled and winked at me, my blush got deeper.

"Don't worry this will be our little secret!" he said with another wink

Then Bobby came up to me and wrapped his arm around me and wink at me, my blush then got even deeper!

"Vo! Shouldn't we get ready for your father?" Bobby asked

"Oh, ya!" Vo said "We gotta get washed, dressed and eat before Magorran gets here!" he said

"Who's Magorran?" I asked

"Its not a 'who' it's a place and thing a 'what'!" Vo said "it's the name of the habitat my father lives on," Vo added

I remembered Master Dane talk about Magorran and man named Benn Spader . . . wait that's Vo's father! Saint Dane is going to kill Vo's father, not only that, but kill everyone on Magorran! I have to worn him . . . but then Master Dane will hunt me down and . . .

"If you excuse me I have to go and get some fresh air!" I said and walked out

I walk past the fields grown on Grallion, and tried to remember exactly what Saint Dane was going to do here on Cloral! OK so far he attacked Denduron, he was then going to attack Cloral, and then it was First Earth, then Veelox, Eelong, and Zadaa. He did not tell me the rest and I wish he had! I should tell them but I can't . . . oh what am I supposed to do!?!

I kept walking till I came to the edge of the habitat and looked down. It looked as though something suddenly just went under water! Then I felt a strong arm around my neck choking me.

"Hush! Follow me!" said the voice

The voice was male and it was in a harsh whisper, and then a cloth bag went over my head as I was forced to walk with a stranger. We walked for a few minutes before we stopped, then I felt a globe go over my head as it shrunk to size. I was placed on a skimmer and I held onto the man as we rode for a half an hour. We got to our destination, and I was brought up. The globe was taken off followed by the bag.

I looked around to see a whole bunch of . . . pirates? No raiders, Cloral pirates! And their leader Zy Roder the pilot of the _Pursuit, _he stood in front of me_. _But I knew better, Zy Roder was none other but Saint Dane!

"Well Lia what are you doing here on Cloral?" Zy asked

"I have no idea; I thought you might tell me, Master Zy!" I said and got on my knee's

The crew just looked at me with wondering eyes, but Zy just smirked.

"You will find everything out later my dear. Come and walk with me," he said with a gesturing hand for me to rise

"So Zy how'd you tame this kitty?" asked a crew member

I looked at Zy as if asking 'Can I?' he nodded in reply.

"Well good man, he did not tame me!" I began, "And second, don't ever call me a kitty!" I ended

"Oh what you gonna do 'bout it?" the man asked

I went up to him and grabbed his neck and began to squeeze!

"I will kill you!" I seethed

The man became limp in my hand and I let him fall to the deck.

"Anyone else?" I asked looking around

I saw a whole bunch of heads shaking.

I then followed Zy down below, it was empty.

"Lia did you over hear any plans of the travelers?" Zy asked

"No, and I didn't tell them about yours either!" I said

"Good, because if you did you'd be better off dead!" he said

"Trust me Master, I won't betray you!" I lied

"I have to tell you something very important!" he said, "You're the traveler!" he said with a sigh

"I figured that!" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes"

"Come on lets get going!" he said and went up

I followed him and I saw Grallion off in the distance, in a few minutes we will begin the attack!

We finally got close enough to fire but Zy held back for a few moments. Then he motioned for everyone to start. They started and after awhile they stopped, Zy went up so everyone could see him.

"Good morning, Grallion! I trust we have your attention." He said cheerily, "My name is Zy Roder, pilot and chief of the good ship _Pursuit_. Perhaps you've heard of me?" he announced, "If you have heard of me," he continued, "then you know I am a fair man. I wish no harm on anyone."

I had to chuckle at that.

"By now you must know of the horrible disease that is spreading throughout Cloral," he said, "Our food is being poisoned. Why? I have no idea. But I do know that safe food will soon grow scarce."

I had to laugh in my head at that one too.

I had enough of this so I went down below and thought to myself. Am I evil? Am I good? Do I deserve a second chance? Will I leave Saint Dane and join the other travelers? I will, but I need a plan . . . or I have a better idea, I will use the travelers plan to my use. So I will have to be patient.

I laid on one of the many beds that are here. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

After an hour or so I woke up to the sounds of panic. Our fleet was sinking, my perfect chance. I got up quickly and got myself a water sled and slid a globe over my head and let it shrink down to size. I then dove into the water with 3 other crew members. We saw Spader and Bobby and I followed with the other 3 and chased them.

They led us through a kelp forest, and then I saw them go down. They other 3 kept going; I stopped and went down to see a flume! I just missed them! I'll have to remember where the flume is for next time. I turned back around and went back to Grallion.

When I got back I looked for Press, he wasn't too hard to find he was at the house. I walked in to see he was pacing. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes!

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wish to join you and leave that demon Saint Dane!" I said and got to my knees

"Well you are accepted!" he said and helped me up

I got up and looked into Press's eye, I saw he wasn't looking to see if I was lying but to look for a secret!

Then the two boys came in exhausted. I smiled at them as they plumped on the couch.

"Hey mate, what are you doin' here?" Spader asked

"I am leaving Saint Dane and joining you . . . if that's alright?" I asked

"Of course mate! Hobey we should go have some sniggers for this great occasion!" Spader said

"You and your sniggers!" Bobby said while rolling his eyes

We got up before Bobby could say another word, "Hey I didn't say I wasn't coming!" Bobby said and stood with us.

We then walked down to Grolo's and ordered four sniggers. I looked around at all the strange faces until I saw a single face that mad my stomach twist and my blood ran cold. A single face can do that, it was Po Nassi, the agronomer. A-K-A Saint Dane, that's his form on Cloral besides Zy Roder. She . . . he . . . was looking towards me while the other three were having a good time. She... he... smirked; I always hated his...her smirk, that sent me over the edge. I wanted to scream like a little girl and run out. But of course I didn't.

"What are you looking at?" Press asked and looked my direction

"Oh, I was looking at the agronomer's over there," I said while nodding my head towards them

"Ya they are a little self-centred," he said and turned me to my snigger

Sniggers are a deep red color, smooth and thick. They had a bitter taste at first but then the taste turns sweet. Opposite of beer I guess, apparently beer is sweet at first then goes bitter, I never tried it but that's what people tell me.

I took a sip of my snigger and set the glass back down. I looked at Spader who was making the group of people around laugh hysterically before he chugged the rest of his snigger and walked cockily over to me. He sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Get your arm off of me, please" I said almost forgetting to say the 'please' part

"Aw come on mate! I'm just messing around with ya!" he said and squeezed me

"Please get your arm off of me!" I ordered

"No!" he said boldly

I got his head in a head lock, "Give up?" I asked

"Nope," he said

I started to give him a nuggy.

"NO! Please mate, stop!" he cried out while laughing

"Ha-ha don't do it Lia!" Press laughed

"Aw! Come on Lia stop, please!" Spader said

"Fine," I said and let go of him

"You messed up my hair!" he said and started to fiddle with his hair to get it perfect again

"Wuss," I said

The crowd "Ooo'd" and waited for Spader to react, Spader looked at me generally hurt.

"That hurt!" he said while holding his heart

"Once again, wuss!" I said

The crowd "Ooo'd" again. But Spader didn't react he just smiled and drank some snigger.

"I'm sorry," I said

"Its okay mate I knew you didn't mean it!" he said

I smiled at him and he looked at me with his dark almond shaped eyes.

By the time we got back to the small house it was already late, so we hurried to bed to get 'some' sleep. We got comfy before we all fell asleep.

6'o'clock in the freakin morning I got up and went into the shower. I thought I heard the door open but I decided it was my imagination so I continued to shampoo my hair. Then I saw a shadow through the curtains coming closer and closer.

"Um . . . occupied!" I said loudly

"Oh Frick, sorry!" I heard Booby say

He then left; I finished my shower after a few minutes and came out with a towel on. I noticed my clothes disappeared. They were on the towel rack but now there gone! I stuck my head out of the door and smiled at the three boys.

"Um, has anyone seen my clothes?" I asked

"Oh you mean these mate?" Spader asked while waving my clothes in the air

"Yes! Can I have them back?" I asked

"No!" said Spader cockily

"Spader if you don't hand those over in two seconds I swear I will-" I said before he cut in

"Oh calm down doll face!" he said and smirked, "But you still have to get them!" he added while holding them in front of him

I walked out with a death grip on my towel and slowly went up to Spader to grab my clothes, but each time I would try and grab them he would pull them away and smirk. I then grabbed my clothes with both hands. Bad idea. My towel fell off. I blushed all over and ran to the bathroom and got changed. I came back out and went right up to Spader a glared at him.

"That was a dick move Vo Spader, even for you!" I snapped

"That was your fault!" Spader countered

"But if you would of just given me my clothes that wouldn't have happened!" I spazzed

I looked over towards Bobby and Press and saw that their eyes were practically popping out of their heads as they stood in the exact spot from before. I turned towards Spader and scowled at him before turning on my heels to leave.

"Lia," he said

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Turn please!" he said

I turned back towards him to see he was at least a centimetre away from me. I looked right into his dark eyes that always seemed to calm people down and I relaxed. He put a hand up to my face and tilted his head. He leaned in until our lips touched; he pulled me in closer so our bodies were pressed against one another. Our tight lips loosened and parted, it was open mouth now. He breathed in sharply and held me closer. I had my hands against his chest while he had a hand on my face and his free arm around my waist. This only went on for, oh I don't know, forty-five seconds before we were interrupted by Press saying "We should get ready!"

We separated and nodded. We all got to our things and met at the door, "off to Panger City!" Press exclaimed

"Why?" I asked

"We need to go see my mum!" Spader said

"Well lets go!" I said

We got onto a speeder and were on our way to Panger. It took most of the day before we even got there but I was patient. Wu Yenza was driving, she is Spader's boss, and they are aquaneers.

It took about a half a day before we got to Panger, this habitat was like a whole city, it was huge! We got off the speeder and I noticed we had two extra people on board. Ok there was me, Vo Spader, Press Tilton, Wu Yenza, Bobby Pendragon, a small bald guy named Ty Manoo who looked like an elf and was an Agronomer, and Po Nassi also an Agronomer, she was tall and thin, Saint Dane incognito . . . in disguise. We all walked off the speeder and looked around amazed.

"Where to now Spader?" Press asked

"Well, all I know for sure is Lia, You, Bobby and I am going to see my mum!"He said, "What about you mates" he asked

"Well I will be escorting these two to a science lab to make a cure for their little mess!" Wu said and gave the two agronomer a stern look

"Good! Well Hobey-ho lets go!" Spader said and handed Press a skimmer like vehicle and grabbed his own.

Did I mention the streets here **are** water? I hopped on with Spader while Bobby went with Press. We drove for a few minutes until Spader took us through what looked like an ally and got off. We all got off and Spader opened a door to an apartment, we followed him inside to see the room was empty! Spader looked shocked, I don't mean like 'oh-my-god' I mean 'oh-my-freakin-god-what-happened-here!?!'

I looked at him sadly, "its okay you'll see her again!" I said

He looked so sad so I hugged him closely. He hugged back and burrowed his head in my neck for support. I just hugged him tight, he then stepped away from me and walked to a wall with a ledge on it and started reaching for the ledge.

"Pendragon, help please!" he ordered

Bobby then quickly went and gave him a boost up; when Spader came back down he had something in his hand. It looked like a piece of paper. He handed it to Press and Press nodded, Spader than took the paper again and put it in a pocket.

Then Po Nassi showed up at the door and gave us a smirk, I hate smirks. Everyone looked at her excepted me of course. She walked in and stood over me and then walked to a wall.

"What are you doing here?" Press asked, "I thought you were supposed to be with Wu and Manoo!?" Press added

"Their to boring for me, they worry over little things!" she said and smirked again

I rolled my eyes and watched the whole scene until I felt the pain in my head again! I dropped on my knees and screamed in pain. I began to see images of the woman Saint Dane killed in front of me and a jumble of words echoed on my head. I clutched my head and began to cry, I saw Vo run towards me and kneel in front of me holding my tight. Then everything stopped, the images the echoes . . . everything. I could feel the warm of Spaders body and his strong arms around me!

I looked up to see Saint Dane looking down on us, no not Nassi, but his original form. Long dark hair, icy blues eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"So this is where you've been hiding this whole time," he said and then looked at Spader and frowned, "With _them_." He added in disgust

"Go away you monster!" I yelled at him

"Monster eh?" he said as if it were amusing, "Who killed more people than I ever harmed?" he asked

"That's only bec-" I said before he cut in

"WHO?" he yelled

"I did, but that's only because you made me!" I hissed

"And who even made the poison that killed Spaders father?" he asked

"I did but you made me!" I yelled

"There are no buts!" he said, "You're evil and you know it!" he seethed

I began to cry again and buried my face into Spaders chest, "I'm so sorry Spader, I never want to go back to my old life ever again!" I cried

"Spader, my boy, hand me that single piece of paper and I'll be on my way!" Saint Dane said

"Don't do it Spader!" I said

He began to squeeze me tighter. I pulled out of his grasp and looked Saint Dane square in the eye and spat in his face. He stared me down with his intense eyes but I never backed down. He then smirked and his body turned to a dark thick liquid that took form of Zy Roder the raider! He then wiped my saliva off his face and looked at me with intense eyes.

Spader then started getting up and stood behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked down on me. I looked up at him and smiled; I then looked at Zy as he frowned.

"So Lia, how did you come to be on this territory?" Zy asked

"I frankly don't know!"I hissed

"Press, why don't you tell her?" Zy sneered, "Tell her about her history!" He snapped

"Lia, I have to tell you," Press began, "Your mother and father were killed by Saint Dane,"

"And?" Zy pushed on

"And. . . I won't tell you the rest until you are safe!" He said seriously

Zy snarled and glared at Press. I looked from Press to Saint Dane and then back to Press.

"Tell me what?" I asked

"About your life that you don't remember!" Saint Dane snapped, "Press if you don't tell her I will!" he seethed

"No!" Press yelled

"STOP IT!" I screamed

Spader stood in front of me protectively and grabbed my hand to make sure I was there. I squeezed his hand and took a step towards him.

"Spader my boy, you don't forgive me and yet you forgive Lia, what she did was no different then what I do now!" he said

"Shut your mouth! She is nothing like you!" Spader spat

"Oh but contraire, she is more like me than you think!" he said in a sickly sweet tone

Spader pulled me closer to him and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped away the tear as a low growl ripped from my throat.

"It was nice chatting to you my dear, but I have to make my leave now!" Saint Dane chuckled and jumped out the window

I looked as he took form of a raven and flew off. We left the apartment and headed back to Grallion. Through out the ride I couldn't stop thinking about what Saint Dane said, _"Oh but contraire, she is more like me than you think!", "About your life that you don't remember!", "Press if you don't tell her I will!" _But what got me more worked up was when I heard that Saint Dane killed my parents.

When we arrived at Grallion and stepped off the speeder Press grabbed my hand and dragged me inside and locked the door so the boys couldn't come in so we had privacy.

"Lia, I'm going to tell you about your life," he began, "It will be hard to believe or to even understand," he sighed

"I'm ready," I said and sat down on the couch in the small apartment house found by the fields of Grallion

"Saint Dane killed his sister and tried to kill his brother in law but was unsuccessful," he sighed, "I am the brother in law, and the sister is your mother who was killed right in front of you when you were a child," he said and looked at me with sad eyes, "Lia your mother was my wife so-"he said before interrupted

"So you're my father!" I gaped

"Yes," he said with a sigh of relief

"But why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't want you to turn on me!" he said

"Why would I turn on my own father?" I asked, "Saint Dane is going to pay for what he did!" I said as my eyes went intense

"You remind me so much of your mother!" he said and hugged me

"I will get her revenge!" I growled

"You will do no such thing! He is still to strong for you!" he said in authority

"So I will train with Loor and Osa!" I said

"Lia, Osa's dead," he said sadly

I looked to the ground in rage and spat out, "I will kill that demon!"

Press sighed and led me to the door, "We have to find Faar!" he said

I nodded and we were on our way to the speeder, once Bobby, Spader, Press and I were in Wu Yenza drove us the co-ordinates that were on the pieces of paper that Spader and Press found. When we arrived we got into our helmets and buoyancy belts. Then Press looked back at me and shook his head.

"Lia you're not coming, you have to stay behind with Wu!" he exclaimed

I wanted to argue but I just nodded and took off the helmet and dropped the belt I was about to put on. Wu and I talked for about a half a hour before we saw something in the distance; it was a dark cloud under water. I turned to Wu with confusion in my eyes but she just rushed to the bow and started to look. But it disappeared.

Wu and I sat back down and talked some more for about an hour then we heard some loud 'booms'! She stood and got binoculars and looked around, and then I looked down to see the dark under water cloud shooting at something!

"Wu! I think I found it!" I said and pointed at the dark splotch

As I stood near the stern with the buoyancy belt on and a helmet in hand I waited for Wu to start the engines and speed off. When she did so I flew off like I hoped. As I flew off I slipped on the helmet and started towards the dark splotch to see it was a submarine! The submarine started to move to the surface so I moved out of the way. When it hovered in the water looked all around and saw Faarians floating in the water and my heart sank.

Saint Dane had destroyed Faar! Then I saw Bobby and Spader come up, I quickly started to swim towards them but I was grabbed by a Raider! He dragged me towards the submarine. I got a quick glance towards Bobby and Spader to see that they were being escorted to the submarine too! But where's Press?

When I arrived inside we were in a hanger full of water and no sooner had I got in I saw Bobby and Spader arrive.

"Hiya boys," I said

"What are you doing here Lia?" Spader asked

"I was thrown over board by accident," I said and crossed my fingers

"How?"Spader asked

"Those Speeders are powerful aren't they," I said

We were then pushed to a closed door as the water level dropped until the chamber was empty and the door opened. We walked in past control panels being operated by Raiders. Then were led in front of Saint Dane camouflaged as Zy. "We only found three," said a raider

Saint Dane then turned to us and said, "Welcome aboard, my friends." He then gave us a warm smile, "I just love the toys they've got here on Cloral, don't you?"

We didn't answer but when I looked to Spader he was grinding his teeth in anger.

"And where is my friend, Press?" he asked, "Not still on Faar, I hope,"

Once again we didn't answer and walked right up to Bobby then me and looked right into our eyes, "It's all in your eyes, Pendragon," he said

"Where's Press?" I asked Spader

He just looked down in shame.

"Press is dead. I am sorry." Saint Dane continued, "He was a worthy adversary, but as I've told you before, I cannot be beaten. This is the way it was meant to be." He said

"No! You lie! He's not dead and it is not the way it was meant to be!" I screamed

"Ah! So he told you!" he smirked

I let a growl rip through my throat, "Yes!" I hissed through clenched teeth

He then smiled and said, "Let me show you something," he led us forward as a big hinged door was opened as we walked forward outside on a balcony. We saw a giant whirlpool but after a minute it was gone replaced with a bubble of air. After I saw that I fell to my knee's gasping for air gaping at Saint Dane my own uncle! Spader knelt beside me searching for my eyes.

"You monster!" seethed at Saint Dane

He just grinned and said, "Poor Press, trapped down there with all but one Hauler, tragic!" he said and looked down on me, "the funny thing is that we have the one hauler, you must of saw it!"

I remembered seeing a bubble looking vehicle but I didn't know what it was! I then stood up and looked Saint Dane right in the eye and held my right fist so tight I can feel my skin expand. I wound up and aimed the punch for his face, but right when I was about to make contact he grabbed my fist and held it in place! I tried to pull my hand away but he held it firm.

"Now, were you going hit me?" he said

"What did it look like?" I seethed, "Let. Go. Of. Me!" I said so intense that even Spader backed away

Saint Dane for the first I have ever seen actually got a look of fear, but it only lasted a second before he let go of me and I backed away. I stood in front of Spader; well I thought it was Spader until I saw Spader beside Bobby on the other side of Saint Dane. Then I got a sharp pain in the back of my head as black splotched popped up everywhere and I heard Spader calling my name before all was black.

My eyes began to flutter as I saw a horrid site, I saw Spader falling to his knee's in front of Saint Dane bleeding from a knife wound and in Saint Dane's right hand was the knife!

"NO!" I screamed and leaped up and hurried to Spaders side, "Spader can you hear me?"I asked

"L-Lia is that you?" he asked

"Ya, its me!" I said as I laid his head in my lap

"Spader!" Bobby yelled and knelt on the other side of him

"Hobey! Both of you are here!" he said and coughed

I then ripped a piece of my Cloral clothes and sat it on top of Spaders wounds.

"Stay with me Spader," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek

"No more of those now lovey," he said and wiped the tear drop away

All I could was nod, at that time I was praying I was willing him not to die, 'Spader you can't do this to me, don't die on me! Stay alive! Please don't die' I pleaded in my thoughts. And when I looked down he was smiling and holding the piece of cloth. That's when I noticed his wound was gone! It vanished! I hugged and he hugged back, we stayed like that for a second until we heard a chuckle.

"How sweet," Saint Dane chuckled, "Well I have to say tha-" He said before we all heard a whistling sound

"Incoming!" Bobby said as we all hit the deck

Then we were rocked by an explosion, 'Boom boom!' more missiles were sent. And off in the distance there were lots of speeders filled with aquaneers and they were attacking!

"Hobey, Pendragon! It's Yenza," Spader laughed, "She was a step ahead of us!"

"Go under!" Saint Dane barked

"Sir we can't! They made a hole, if we dive we'll sink!" a raider said

"Then we'll fight them off!" he commanded

"Time to go mates!" he said, "We'll slip over the edge and swim for it!" he said

"I have a better idea!" Bobby said

He then led us through Raiders and to the water chamber and saw the Hauler, "Why didn't I think of this?" Spader laughed

"You know how it works?" I asked Spader

"Lia, if it moves in water, I can drive it!"

"Okay," I said, "But can you get it out of here?" I asked

Spader gave me a 'Don't ask dumb questions,' look, and ran for the Hauler.

"Get our gear, then go over to those levers," he instructed Pendragon as he climbed into the Hauler

As Spader got in Bobby came back with our gear and dropped it, "Okay now what?" he asked

"Pull the third one! It opens the hatch!" Spader ordered

"Third from the right or left?" Pendragon asked

"Hobey, Pendragon. I don't know _everything!_" Spader said and got in the hauler as Bobby ran off, "Lia there are only two seats so you have to scoot in between me and the seat! Okay?" he asked

I nodded my head and did what he said, it wasn't the comfiest place in the world but it wasn't too bad. I could feel Spaders warmth against my chest and I hugged him from behind. Then I heard Bobby mumbling 'eenie, meenie, miney...mo!' and luckily it worked! The hatch was opening.

"Better hop in!" Spader called

Bobby ran right towards us when he was about to get in Spader said, "Hold it there mate, we have to release first!"

"How do I do that?" Bobby asked

"Pull the lever over head," Spader said

Bobby pulled the lever and lost balance when we dropped and landed on Spaders knee, "thanks for droppin' in, mate," Spader said, "Close'er up, please,"

Bobby closed the bubble of the hauler and got in his own seat, then two raiders came in with guns.

"Dive, please!" Bobby said

"Right!" Spader said

As we were going down the Raiders were shooting at us with the water rifles but it did nothing to the bubble. We sank below the surface and we were off.

"What about the big guns?" Bobby asked

"They can only fire when their submerged. Yenza knows what she's doing, all right. She nailed the control tower so they can't submerge again. Saint Dane made a big mistake. On the surface, he's no match for my mates. There's only one problem." Spader said

"What's that?" Bobby asked

It's going to be over too fast. I want to join up with them and take a couple of shots at Saint Dane myself before the natty-do's all done!"

After a minute Bobby leaned forward and killed the engine, "Hobey, mate, what're you doing?" I said, "Darn it now I'm talking like Spader!"

"I want to go after Press!" he said

I looked at him and said, "I do too!"

"Fine, fine! If we got lost, trapped or even killed down there, it's your mates' faults!" Spader said and started the engines

He then drove us down towards the sunken city. We then hovered over the hole in a round globe thingy that looked to have protected the city. We hover over the damaged city in silence. We then went through the giant hole and headed to find the Haulers chamber, on our way it dark and we didn't know which direction to go.

"Must be some lights on this beauty," Spader said and scanned the panel, "Let's try this one," he said and toggled the switch

Then a series of lights came on that light up every direction, then Bobby looked to his right and screamed, "AHHHH!" and almost jumped into Spaders lap. We were near the top of Faar mountain going down a corridor leading to the Council Circle of Faar. He was staring at a portrait of a sour looking man.

"It's like diving through an underwater junkyard," Spader gaped

"Or a _graveyard_," Bobby added

I leaned back and relaxed as the two boys were playing with their new found toy. They found headlights and search lights. And after a few minutes I seemed to have ignored everything around me... even the boys. Then I cracked open an eye to see they were evacuating the hauler hanger. Then there was a snap and we rolled a little and ended up on our side covered in a thin layer of broken dome.

"Wrong piece." Spader said

"Yaeh, no kidding!" Bobby said

I laid back again as they got out and continued their evacuation, after they were done I opened my eyes and saw some movement, "Bobby did you see that?" I asked

"Yup," was his answer

They tried opening with all their power and "_CRACK"_ the door gave way and we were sent flying backwards. We went back to the hanger and saw a man in a swimskin we saved someone! Then a Faarian knocked on the bubble making Bobby jump. The Faarian pointed at headphone that were behind us so I grabbed on and pointed at. The Faarian nodded. So Bobby and I put on the headphones.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Press!" me and Bobby yelled

We gave Press a ride to the surface and filled him in what happened, then Bobby yell, "STOP!"

"What is it Bobby?" Press asked

I zoned out on the rest, I was tired and frustrated! I wanted to go to the surface and kick Saint Dane's butt. But I had to stay along with the ride, so I fell asleep. But I actually pasted out! I didn't wake for what seemed to be forever. But when I did wake up I was on the submarine with Wu Yenza by my side.

"Hey," I said and sat up

"They went after him!" she said

"Who went after who?" I asked

"Spader, Pendragon and Press all went after Roder!" she said, "And they haven't come back!"

She explained to me that while I was sleeping Faar resurfaced, Roder had escaped and the boys went after them.

"What were they thinking?" I said

"Spader was enraged!" she said

"No kiddin'" I mumbled

Then a Aquaneer came up to us and said, "They've returned,"

I stood up and saw Bobby and Spader walk into the room, I then rushed to Spader and hugged him, "Thank god you're alright!" I said I then looked between them and through the hall that they just walked out and back at them.

I backed away from Spader and asked, "Where's Press?" I paused, "Press!" I called, "Stop playing tricks!" I called again

"Come on where is he hiding? Is he trying to scare me?" I said all smiles

"Lia! That's enough!" Spader snapped

"What? Why? What's wron-" I said midsentence before I got a pain in my head

I fell to my knee's images flashed through my head of Press being shot by bullets shooting out of a flume. Then it all stopped. When I looked around Spader was at my side with worried eyes. I saw him running after Saint Dane and Press saved him! If Spader hadn't of been overcome by rage and revenge Press could have lived!

"He's dead?!?" I had said in shock, "He died saving Spader!" I said

Spader nodded with confusion in his eyes. I began to cry but I did not accept Spader's nor Bobby's comforting, I didn't accept anyone's comfort! I just sat there and cried over the loss of my father who was successfully killed by my uncle!

"He's going to pay!" I said

"Why are you so upset? He wasn't your uncle!" Bobby scoffed

"He was my father!" I snapped

The two boys looked at me with such surprise that it seemed to me that they were statues.

"H-how ... Wh-when?" Bobby managed to say

"That's obvious! How? Married a woman and had a child! When? 14 years ago!" I said angrily

"Why didn't you tell us?" they asked

"I don't know! I was scared!" I said

"Why were you scared?" Spader asked

"Because! I thought you guys would think I would get special treatment!" I said

"We would never think that," they said

I looked at the ground ashamed at my assumption, "Where did that demon go to? I still want a piece of him," I smiled in spite of myself

"Veelox," Spader smiled and hugged me

We got a lift back to Grallion and had a break though Press's ceremony will be ready in a few days.

After a near week Press's ceremony was ready and was about to start but I didn't want to go.

"Why aren't you coming?" Pendragon asked, "He was your father!"

"You don't think I know that!" I yelled and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Bobby but I have to have some time alone to think but you can tell me all about it, I think Press would understand,"

He nodded and after he left Spader came in, "So you're not coming?"

"No, I don't think so Spader," I said

"Ok lovey, see you after the ceremony," he said and kissed my forehead before leaving

I stayed in the small house for hours thinking, deciding and planning what I will do, and when the boys came home we all were exhausted. But we got ready to head to Veelox for another go at the Demon Saint Dane! Here we go Hobey-ho!

The End

To be continued...


End file.
